


His.

by KieraSumire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin doesn’t get burned, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Morally Ambiguous Character, One Shot, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraSumire/pseuds/KieraSumire
Summary: “I loved you”“If you really loved me, you’d have KILLED ME!” He screamed consumed by both rage and pain. A yellow gaze briefly flashed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	His.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! 
> 
> So English is not my mother language, and it is actually my first time writing something that long -my first fanfic in English-. I tried to check up for all the grammar mistakes, but there still might be some of them :/ 
> 
> About the story; I just found myself in the need to write something using that dialogue from the SW’s comics which ended up into something quite longer than I first planned.  
> And just in case I have to mention that Anakin doesn’t lose all his limbs there, I changed that a bit.

Obi-wan stood there in astonishment. He could barely feel the embracing heat from the lava, his whole attention focused on the lying figure in front of him. Part of him still unable to process that this agonizing man was once his former padawan. He couldn’t be Anakin, the Anakin he knew would never betray them like that.

Or, maybe that was the problem, and he never knew Anakin at all.

“ _I HATE YOU_ ” He heard him scream full in anger with those penetrant yellow eyes, despite his situation, despite his agony when the lava already had started to lick his bottom.

Those words brought him out of his trance. The Anakin he knew would never say something like that, no matter how angry he was at him.

And Obi-wan could blame no one but himself for that.

He reached to him to grab Anakin’s lightsaber when he saw the other man closing his eyes, letting a small gasp scape from his mouth, looking like he was waiting for Obi-wan to kill him, as if he had no choice but accept his fate.

Obi-wan stopped dead. He had yet no thought over killing this man he once thought as his own brother. Perhaps he should, he should put Anakin out of his misery while there was still something from his old self before the heat started to consume him, entirely.

However, Obi-wan found himself incapable of committing such an act.

He kneeled in front of him, intending to give him his farewell, trying to be convinced there was nothing else he could do for Anakin, but when Anakin raised his head, just a little to give him just a confused look, empty from hate or anger. Something snapped inside Obi-wan’s head.

_There is no longer a Jedi Council to betray. Or a Republic to serve. There is nothing left._

His hand reached to Anakin’s nape, staying there just a moment to feel those smooth curls between his fingers.

“What-” He couldn’t finish the sentence when the unconsciousness cleared his mind.

And, just like that, Obi-wan could _(should)_ let the younger man there, burning to death.

Instead, he turned him over, so he could lift the unconscious body. He was lighter now, with his remained leg swinging in the air.

He took Anakin away with him.

* * *

_Anakin, please, stop it! Come back._

_I love you-_

_You are breaking my heart!_

Anakin jumped out of his nightmares, his back placed on a seating position in a quick move. His breathing was heavy while his heart was beating against his chest in craziness. He was sure he could feel every single throbbing beat rumbling in his ears.

“P-Padmé!” He wheezed his wife’s name trying to bring a coherent thought to his mind, trying to look for her.

But Padmé was no there. He was all by himself.

He took a moment to ease his breaths, taking more awareness over his surroundings.

He was on a small room. _A nursing room._ Apparently. He was lying over a bed, covered by a single sheet. His robotic hand clutched it unconsciously

Then, all the sudden thoughts came all together to his mind.

 _Palpatine. Mufastar. Padmé._ Obi-wan.

His hand, doubtful, lifted the sheet.

Anakin took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was coming. Then, he managed to see that indeed, there was it, his only leg remained beside an empty space where his right leg should be.

Anakin noted the bandage around his left foot and around his.. stump, after realizing he was not wearing his leggings, he was wearing nothing at all, except for a long shirt that reached his thighs.

“So, you are awake”

Obi-Wan’s voice took him so by surprise that made his head crashed against the wall behind him.

_Why didn’t I feel him coming?_

Maybe the bond their shared was broken, but still, how could he not detect a force user such as Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan took some cautious steps, approaching him as if he was some wounded animal, until he was taking a seat beside the bed. Anakin never took his gaze away from him in any moment.

“Shh.. Easy, don’t rush yourself” He tentatively placed his hand near from where his mechanic hand was. His tone was so soft and calm that made Anakin feel sick of his stomach.

What the kriffing hell was wrong with this old man? Why was he talking as if Anakin was recovering from some wound after a battle? Why was he talking as if _nothing at all_ had happened between them?

Suddenly, Anakin was starting to feel something else after his initial confusion.

_Anger._

Surprisingly, he found no anger towards the man in front of him but to himself. He was so angry with himself, angry for not being able to jump high enough, angry for hurting Padmé on that way, and… for everything

“What…what’s this?” He managed to ask when he found his voice, he would like to sound more demanding, but in his current condition… he would just sound laughable.

Obi-wan gave him a slight smile, almost sad, before answering.

“We are safe here” His eyes suddenly moved away from his, just to wander him down. Anakin couldn’t help but squirm a little on his place. “Don’t worry about anything, nobody is going to find you here”

“Are you…are you going submit me?” Anakin doubted there was still some authority to be submitted with, but he was so confused over his mas-…over Obi-Wan’s behavior. Nothing about it made any sense.

“No” He said simply. “Until you recover, you will stay here … with me”

Anakin snapped.

“What is wrong with you old man?” He yelled unable to keep this weird façade any longer “Did I hit you so hard in the head that you can’t remember what we just went through?”

He was silenced by the moment the man put a hand over his chest and gently pushed him over the mattress.

“Padawan” He used the same tone he applied when Anakin was misbehaving on his teenage years, it made Anakin shudder. “You need to rest in order to clear your mind, we should talk later.. when you feel… more familiar with your situation”

Anakin reacted just after Obi-Wan stopped his talking and banged his hand away from him.

“No! We are talking right now, _master._ ” He mocked the last word “If you are too senile to remember, it is your fault that I am _now_ like this”

 _This is only your own fault, Skywalker. No matter who you try to blame._ A voice from his head told him. Despite that, he kept talking.

“Why are you keeping me here? And why didn't I feel you when you were..? ” He stopped dead, he put a hand over his chest near of his heart, feeling his beats accelerate, then his hand started to go up to his neck until he reached…

_WHAT. IS. THAT-_

It was a collar. A kriffing force inhibitor collar.

Obi-wan had put in him a damn collar, as if he was some prisoner, as if he was… a slave.

“Take that shit out of me. NOW” His voice full in rage. Any other man would have ran away too scare just from his single tone, even on his current status. From all the humiliations he had suffered through the years, this- this was the worst, worse than being sold like a thing, worse than losing his limb and lie helpless under the mercy of the man he once loved and respected.

He grabbed that thing with both hands, knowing it was pointless to try to take it out.

While Obi-wan’s face just remained unchanged.

“I can’t do that, not yet” He simply said as he put a hand over Anakin’s shoulder.

Anakin wanted to scream and cry and kick that emotionless face, all at the same time; he felt tears of impotence forming on the corner of his eyes.

“It’s safer like that, dear one. For both of us” He heard him said in such a soft tone while his hand moved slowly through his shoulder to finally meet his cheek, his thumb sliding over his cheekbone.

Anakin shut his eyes as he tried to ignore the heat over his cheek.

He felt so helpless.

Obi-wan finally stood up.

“I should leave, you need to rest”

“What? You-you are just leaving me like that?” Anakin lifted his mechanic arm with the intention of grabbing Obi-Wan's clothes “You are just planning to keep me here like some prisoner?”

He noted Obi-wan slightly frown.

“If that’s what I have to do in order to keep you safe, then I will”

“I can try to scape.” He tried to challenge.

“I don’t think so” He half grinned “This place is sure, Anakin, the Chancellor cannot find you here” He was now half way to the door.

The mention of the Sith brought a series of mixture feelings.

“Stop this nonsense, master” He said in desperation. “Force! This-this is so stupid! You can’t-”

“Think about it as a chance to meditate, young one” Obi-wan told him before closing the door behind him “You now have all the time of the galaxy”

_Wait! Don’t go. YOU CAN’T-_

And he left Anakin alone again with the only companion of his own thoughts. Reminding him how much he hated himself.

* * *

Obi-wan leaned against the door as he let out a sigh.

_This could have gone a way worse._

Of course, this was just his first approach to the boy after his fall; he would need some more times before he could get some change from Anakin, before he could reach _his_ Anakin.

He knew that the use of a force inhibitor would only make things even more difficult between them, but he had no choice, otherwise, in Anakin’s state his force’s signature would be shining as a beacon between the mist calling for some unwelcomed presences such as the Chancellor’s one.

The Sith might be looking as a mad man for his former Padawan.

Then again, Obi-wan would not allow that, no Lord Sith would lay a doubt over Anakin’s mind ever again.

How was Obi-wan so careless to let something like that happen to the person he cared the most? He had to see the boy falling into the dark to admit his own affection over him. Force! Anakin didn’t even trust him enough to tell him about his secret marriage with Padmé.

A wave of remorse invaded him with his last memory of the unconscious woman, he didn’t want to leave her alone like that, but taking Anakin out of this infernal planet was his main priority, he couldn't risk his time and let the Lord Sith to reach for Anakin.

Hopefully, she was okay; maybe Bail Organa had found her and put her safe, maybe even her kid was already born. 

_But it’s not the Jedi way._

The thought of his fallen fellows did not help.

Still, Obi-wan had to remind himself there was no longer a council. To which point he should keep following the code from an order that did not longer exist?

When also;

Following the Jedi code did not make Anakin trust him enough

Following the Jedi Code did not stop Anakin from falling into the dark side.

He took one last look into the nursing room. Anakin had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Anakin woke up lazily; his muscles were hurting so much while he turned over trying to find a more comfortable position between the sheets when a sudden presence made his eyelashes flutter open finding Obi-Wan’s gaze meeting his.

He found no instant response as his body stayed still.

They remained in silent for what felt like the longest seconds of his life.

“Here” Obi-wan’s voice broke that deep silent. Anakin saw the other man bringing some tray food that he later set over Anakin’s lap. “Let me help you” He reached him, intending to put a hand behind his back to help him into a seating position.

“I am fine” Anakin groaned moving away from the touch. “I am not hungry, you can- take that thing out”

Obi-wan did not even try not to roll his eyes.

“Anakin, _please_ , don’t be like this. You need to eat; Force knows when was the last time you have properly eaten”

He hadn’t even thought about that, but, while Anakin was always predisposed to argue with the man, the truth was he had no strength to discuss right now, despite his hours of sleep he still felt tired. _So tired_.

Anakin murmured some curse in Huttese and reluctantly accepted the food. He was pretty sure that whatever drug Obi-Wan had given him for the pain was already gone from his system. His whole body was feeling so sore and… weaker than before.

_Of course you are weaker, you can’t even walk by yourself. You are worthless now._

He unconsciously gripped the tray, _harder_ , hating this whole situation, it was… absurd. He shouldn’t be here, sitting pitiful on a nursing bed, he should be looking for a way to get the fuck out of here, he should be out… with Padmé.

The thought of his beloved wife made him swallow, hard.

“Do you know…” He found himself asking, haltingly “where is Padmé? Is she safe?”

It took a long moment for Obi-Wan to respond.

“Yes” Another pause “Bail and Breha are taking care of her” He smiled in what seemed a comfort gesture.

Hearing that made his chest warm.

But.

“And what about… the baby?” He was finally asking the question, which answer both, exited and terrified him.

Obi-Wan frowned “I don’t know that much…I am sorry, I haven’t heard much of her after we left Mufastar”

Anakin gave him an incredulous look. “How do I know you’re not trying to keep her away from me?” His anger was starting to rise again. “You already tried to turn her against me! Haven't you had enough with holding me here as your kriffing _prisoner_?”

“Anakin don’t be ridiculous” Obi-Wan cut him off “One way or another, Padmé would’ve found out what you did. If it wasn't for me, it’d be by someone else”

Anakin gritted his teeth, hating how Obi-Wan’s were making sense.

“You don’t understand! You never did!” His scream lacked from the anger he first expected “She was going to die on childbirth! What should I’ve done? Take a seat and wait? The Council wouldn’t help and you were so occupied being the perfect Jedi you didn't ever notice!” He finished in a sorrow, tears already trying to escape from his eyes.

Anakin noted his former master’s neutral expression slightly change into…something else.

“Oh, Anakin” His eyes looked soft over him as he lifted a hand, intending to cup his cheek. “I am far away from being a perfect Jedi, but you’re right, I _neglected_ you” His thumb almost touching the corner of his mouth. “I focused on being the master that everybody expected, instead of the master you truly needed. I have to accept part of the fault from what happened, I’ve failed you, and I have to live knowing that”

Anakin weakly moved his face, a sob escaping from his mouth. Hearing the man saying something like that, why didn’t he tell him this before? If only- if only Obi-Wan had stayed, maybe he wouldn’t have listened to the Chancellor.

Maybe nothing of this would have happened; maybe they would be on Naboo, with Padmé and his newborn child, after they just had reunited again.

He was shivering, he didn’t even noticed before. His vision wetted as he blinked. He couldn’t look at Obi-Wan, if he did, he was sure he couldn’t contain the tears any longer, he’d just give up and cry against his chest, let Obi-Wan hold him tighter as the sobs never stopped-

_No._

_Nononono-NO!_

What was he doing? Had he had to remind himself that _he_ was the same man who betrayed him and choose the Jedi's code over him? The same man who turned his wife against him. The same man who kriffing cut his limb off and was letting him live like _this_.

“Why are you doing this?” He cried, not sure if this was supposed to be a demand or a plea.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked in disbelieve at his former Padawan. He didn't remember if he had ever seen Anakin this broken before. The boy was a mess of mixing emotions that were driving him mad, he didn’t need to feel his force’s signature to know that.

“You know why, young one.”

Anakin’s hands fisted over his lap, still not looking at him.

“I loved you”

“If you really loved me, you’d have _KILLED ME_!” He screamed consumed by both rage and pain. A yellow gaze briefly flashed.

Obi-Wan would admit that those words would have shocked him in other time. Now, he could prove him right, he was still on time of killing him.

Yet, he found didn’t care anymore. Anakin was his apprentice, and was still _his_. He could not lose him again or let the Chancellor steal his former Padawan from him, ever again.

“I-I really hate you”

He approached him, as he heard Anakin whispered in almost an inaudible voice.

“I can’t live like this.”

And then, he started to cry.

Soft ugly sobs finally escaping from his lips.

Obi-Wan gripped the boy’s chin so he could have a better look of him as he helped to wipe the tears away. He sat himself over the nursing bed, closer to his boy.

“Think of it as a second chance, dear one.”

He just looked at the younger man, who seemed to finally have found some peace into those tormentors thoughts of his.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but lean even closer to him, their eyes locked into each other’s as the dim of the light from the small room made Anakin's moist gaze seem even bluer, closer to let their own breaths mix for some long seconds until their lips finally met.

Anakin didn’t move away this time

***

Anakin hushed his temper after that. He would rarely rise his voice or ask him to set him free.

Obi-Wan promised him that was just a matter of time for him to finally provide Anakin with a proper prosthesis for his leg. He even told him that maybe they could see Padmé in some time soon. It was just a sweet lie, Obi-Wan hadn’t tried to make any contact with her or the Organas. Still, it made Anakin smile when it didn't occur very often. That couldn’t be so bad.

Anakin’s smiles were shy yet beautiful. He could never had enough of them.

It was during a night, they were having dinner when Obi-Wan told him that he had to be patient before he could take that force inhibitor collar off, promising him he was only doing this for his own sake after giving him his good night. Obi-Wan, then, intended to get up but Anakin tugging his tunic stopped him.

“Please, stay tonight master.” He whispered, briefly reminding Obi-Wan of that nine years old boy, so lost and confused not wanting to spend the night alone in his own room after a bad dream.

He noted how Anakin slightly bit his lip before leaning into him and hesitantly pressed his lips over Obi-Wan’s.

It was the first time Anakin initiated a kiss. So soft and so insecure at first, it was perfect.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but kiss him back, harder, as Anakin's arms wrapped around his neck, his lips letting escape a soft moan as their tongues met. His own hands could not stay still either, one of them encircled Anakin's waist making the distance between their bodies even smaller as his other hand found a place over those smooth precious curls.

It was also the first time they were kissing like that. They separated for a moment to catch their breaths. Anakin's lips looked redder. Obi-Wan's hold tighten over his hair, tugging the other's head to have a better access to his neck.

His mouth pressed a line of kisses until he found a softer spot that made Anakin gasp.

“M-master!” He whimpered.

He kissed and sucked that spot over the delicate skin of his neck, realizing he had actually never allowed himself to do something like that, to feel like that with previous lovers. Anakin was the first.

It made sense after all.

Nothing stopped him to press the boy against the mattress and take him just there.

Though, it felt no right. Just _not yet_. Instead, Obi-Wan just followed his former student’s request and lay down beside the other’s body, his fingers entwined with Anakin’s.

They spent the rest of the night like this.

***

As the days passed, Obi-Wan had started to doubt how good was for Anakin to have a new prosthesis leg. Was it really safe for him to move freely around the place, even if it was under Obi-Wan’s supervision?

It had been just a few days since Senator Bail tried to make contact with him, and what happened next took even Obi-Wan himself by surprise when he ignored the call. Though, the news over this crusade thing being not only against the Jedi but also to any force sensitive user slapped him in the face last morning anyways.

In other time, Obi-Wan would have thought such an act as unimaginable by his part. However, he was not the same man he used to be before discovering his beloved fellow's betrayal.

Now, Anakin’s safety was his main and only priority.

It was too dangerous to risk themselves like that, even if he was lucky enough to have fooled Palpatine into believing Anakin’s death. Obi-Wan could never know with exactitude.

“Master, we are lacking of food” The other’s voice took him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, you are right” He responded causally “I might go to the village later for some groceries”

“May-maybe I can go with you” The boy’s face tried to keep his façade, as if he didn’t actually care.

Obi-Wan turned to look at the boy, maybe he was right and Anakin needed some natural light after being basically locked up in a single room for several days, he was paler and his hair was getting longer. But, as Obi-Wan examined him better, looking how Anakin was holding the wooden table for support with his arm slightly trembling... made him change his mind.

“Maybe next time, young one”

Anakin arched an eyebrow “Why not?”

Obi-Wan took a moment to answer, thinking how he should continue “You can barely walk; taking you with me would just make me lose the time.”

Certainly, Anakin was adapting pretty fast to his new prosthesis, even if Obi-Wan wasn’t able to get a better model on this planet far from the old Republic. He was sure that Anakin would be walking as if nothing happened with a higher model.

“I’m not planning to run away” He hissed. “I still have this ka-this…thing around me” His robotic arm took a hold of the collar.

“I’d prefer if you stay and practice your walk here”

Anakin opened his mouth, as he used to do when he was a young Padawan who was about to reproach something to his master, then he closed it, thinking it better.

“Please master, I-I really would like to go out for a while…I promise I won’t be a burden” He pronounced each word carefully as a soft blush crossed his face.

Obi-Wan smiled. “We will go out together soon, dear one. I promise” He approached to the other and let his hands lay over his shoulders “Now, what if you get some rest? You have been moving the whole morning… I’ll make lunch for while.” He reached to his forehead and placed a tender kiss just there, the blush over the boy’s face still hadn’t gone away.

Anakin seemed as if he was going to protest, but finally nodded and let Obi-Wan guide him to his now own room, he followed with yet clumsy steps until they reached his bed. Anakin took a hold on Obi-Wan’s hands while he tried to flex his legs to sit there when he stumbled without removing the grip of the other’s hands. They both fell over the mattress with Obi-Wan atop of him.

Neither of them took the look away, just remained still hearing each other’s heartbeats until Obi-Wan leaned his fingers to tenderly brush his jaw, and then, their mouths stamped together.

Their lips were moving when he licked the inside of Anakin’s mouth, finding he needed air but still wasn’t able to move away from the boy. The clothes suddenly felt like a nuisance, as the heat from his own body raised about to be unbearable.

Obi-Wan didn’t even stop to think if Anakin’s fall was on purpose or just an accident, having the boy bellow him looking like that, with his pupils dilated in want made anything else seem irrelevant.

His lips only left Anakin’s to go lower, kissing whatever spot from the soft skin he found first while Anakin parted his legs and wrapped them around Obi-Wan’s waist, leaning him closer so he could feel his own arousal against his. They managed to remove some of their clothes, Obi-Wan pulled up Anakin's nightshirt until he was able to see those pink nipples. His left hand positioned over Anakin’s ribs, he could count all of them. He had gotten skinnier.

 _Later, I’ll take care of that._ He thought as he leaned to kiss and bite one nipple receiving a soft moan in exchange.

The room was filled with the only sound of heavy breaths and soft gasps. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s thigh as he put the no-mechanic leg over his shoulder, having a better access between the other’s legs. The boy’s head pressed against de pillow, waiting for Obi-Wan, needing for Obi-Wan-

“Have you ever done this before?” Obi-Wan saw himself in need to ask.

Anakin’s eyes blinked open, hesitant for a moment before shaking his head.

“No”

Then, the boy seemed to say something else, in such a low voice that made him not sure if he heard it right.

_I wanted you to be my first._

The moment he buried himself into Anakin’s heat make him wonder how he managed not to do it before, the boy was so tight around him, so willing to give himself to Obi-Wan as he let escape a choked noise from his throat. Anakin was trying to hide his moans every time Obi-Wan moved deeper inside him, his cheek laying over the pillow as his blush reached his neck.

“Please, master…I-”

He couldn’t contain the cry when he came over his own belly, and Obi-Wan was neither able to keep his own heat much longer after seeing Anakin's face like that, flushed by the stimulation, he gripped the hips even tighter knowing he probably would leave bruises as he came inside him. His warmth filling him, completely. 

Obi-Wan collapsed onto the other’s body, finally sliding out of him. They stayed like that for a while, not knowing how much time exactly happened, their heavy breaths seemed one. Until his former Padawan finally spoke, moving just a bit away from Obi-Wan so he was able to look at him.

“Were you saying the truth?” He faltered. “When…when you said you loved me?”

The question took him a bit by surprise. Neither of them had mentioned it after last time.

“Yes, of course, yes, Anakin. Force, I’d never lie to you about that” The word lie briefly brought Padmé into his memory.

“Then, why didn’t you say it before?” His voice partly broke, as if he was about to cry. “Why you took so long? I wasn’t so important for you before?”

Obi-Wan thought of the things they already knew, of attachment and the risk both of them were aware of it implied, how he believed it was worse if he showed his former Padawan that kind of affection. All in benefic of a civilization that did not longer exist.

“I was scared.” He confessed instead. Anakin just looked at him, curious. “I knew my affection towards you was no proper of a Jedi, yet I supposed that it was better to keep the distance, that we would be better that way. But, Anakin, believe me when I say all I wanted was your safety” He pet those smooth curls, taking a moment just to contemplate his boy, trying to calm himself “I wish I have never left you. I should have insisted on taking you with me on that mission.”

The younger man remained silent. Obi-Wan was half expecting him to start yelling; how he knew what the council was doing, forcing them to lie and yet he preferred to look at other side just not to recognize their own flaws.

Instead, Anakin placed his arms around him, pulling him closer and kissed his cheek, almost enthusiastically.

“It doesn’t matter. We are together now, Master. They can’t keep us _apart_. Not anymore”

Obi-Wan didn’t even try to analyses the other’s words, not wanting to ruin the moment. He just preferred to focus on Anakin’s smile or the way his blue eyes shone. _Blue, not yellow, just blue, like my Anakin’s eyes._

The fact that his former Padawan could give him such a pure smile, full of love and joy, despite all the things he had done and how stained his soul was, was certainly a contradiction.

A beautiful contradiction.

* * *

Obi-Wan had finally taken the force inhibitor out of him, he was glad to felt the bond they shared was no longer broken, though, Anakin found he didn’t miss the feel of other’s force signature that much. It didn't feel that necessary when he already had Obi-Wan’s whole attention for himself.

He had started to show some trust signs on him some weeks ago, giving him more information about what was happening out there with this sort of crusade, and finally acceding to remove the collar out of him, just begging him to be careful.

With each day passing Anakin thought less about Mufastar, the Lord Sith or the Jedi. Sometimes, his life even seemed to have been always like this, with Obi-Wan, in their own home, away from a code to follow or an appearance to keep.

He used to regret not following Ashoka into leaving the Jedi order years ago, when had wished to do the same even sooner. But he was a coward, too scared that his former master wouldn’t do the same. He was also selfish, wanting all at the same time, to be a Jedi and a husband, and pretending of Obi-Wan to proceed with the same path.

There were still some flashes from that dark night. Padme’s begging voice kept crossing his memory, making Anakin wonder if it had really worth it to destroy everything he knew for a power that he was not sure he could gain.

Then, he turned to look at Obi-Wan’s naked figure lying beside him, covered by a single sheet, remembering that, this same man, who once had sworn to serve the Republic and promised his loyalty to the Jedi’s Council, had betrayed everything he believed just to save someone like Anakin. Now, he was Obi-Wan’s only concern, the man had finally given up into the attachment he always feared. Just for him.

Thinking about that, made it feel like everything he had done had worth it all at the end.

He moved slightly so he could pet his master’s soft auburn hair. Obi-Wan remained asleep.

Indeed, it had actually worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
